Learning to Love
by Dark-Light39
Summary: Mellody (DMG) is sent by the Tsukasa family to train with DM in order to become stronger, but one of the few problems is that Mellody isn't the kind of person Dark Magician was expecting...As well as other things that occur during her stay


AN: Hey, I don't know Dark Magician Girl's real name, so I'm naming her Mellody, if someone knows her real name, plz tell me so I can fix it. Also, most of the story is going to be through Dark Magician Girl's POV, oh, and I do not own yu-gi-oh unfortunately for me. Now on with the story before DM does his Dark Magic Attack on me!

===============================================================

Learning to Love

Chapter One

Mellody sighed as she stared up at the cabin that was to be her home for the following few years. And you know how cabins usually have that homey feeling to them? Yeah, well, lets just say that this one didn't have that nice homey aura surrounding it. Instead it held a cold aura, that our soon to be Dark Magician's apprentice did not find so pleasant. But allas, she could do nothing else but shrug that off and proceed to knock on the door. But before her knuckles could make contact with the wooden door, the door was opened by none other then the grand Dark Magician himself.

And he was not happy. I repeat, he was NOT happy.

He had thought that he was going to train a young man, NOT a teenage girl.

'Her apparel isn't even appropriate for training,' He observed as he glanced at her blue flare jeans, and lilac tank top, frowning as he did so.

All the while that the Dark Magician was studying her, poor Mellody was stuck there, squirming under his scrutinizing stare. It was a miracle that he hadn't burnt a hole through her yet.

"State your name, and who you were sent by," The Dark Magician commanded, making matters even worse for our poor teenage girl.

"My name is Mellody, and I was sent by the Tsukasa family," (AN: hehe, I don't own that name, I stole it from .hacksign which I do NOT own. And I know that it doesn't make sense because they live with other duel monsters but OH WELL, MY STORY) She responded, not wanting to say too much or too little. It seems our soon to be apprentice was able to tell that he was strict, and held no patience for joking around.

Dark Magician just nodded and started to walk away from the door, leaving it open. And our poor confused Mellody was left standing in the door way, not knowing whether it he wanted her to stay out or come in.

"Well? Are you going to stand out all day, or are you going to come in?" He asked, scowling.

'Well it's nice to meet you too, sheesh.' Mellody thought as she picked up her suit case and headed into the cabin.

'Doesn't he get hot wearing that huge dark cloak out in the sun?' She wondered, bored with her surroundings, she figured she would have time to explore later. Whether she is right or wrong we will know at a later time.

"This will be your room, prepare your things and meet me downstairs in exactly one hour. If you are a mere minute late, you will add another hour to your chores. If you do not finish now you will finish during your resting hours." Dark Magician informed her as he closed the door to her new room.

'Welcome to the cabin from hell,' She thought as she threw her suitcase on the bed in order to start unpacking.

Now, let us leave our doomed one, and move along to the Dark Magician, shall we?

He was currently trying to figure out why the Tsukasa family sent him a teenage GIRL. No, they could not have sent him a GUY, they had to send him a GIRL. And this frustrated him, well, beyond frustration.

'What a foolish family, what do they think of me? I am not some sort of babysitter, I am a trainer, and she will most likely complain more then half the time of which we should be training..' All thoughts in that path just caused his scowl to deepen even further.

Which were then interrupted by a scared looking green eyed girl by the name of Melody, now wearing sweat pants and the same tank top.

"You told me to be down in one hour, and the hour has passed, so I came down, but if you want me to leave you to your thou-" Mellody started, only to be interrupted halfway through her rambling caused by her fear.

"Quit your rambling, I know one hour has passed. I was merely lost in thought in order to keep myself busy while you unpacked your belongings." He lied, after all, he couldn't let her be right.

"Oh, right...Well, am I going to start my traini-" She started curiously, only to be interrupted.

"Not yet. Right now, you are going to cook dinner. I have matters to attend to, then I will tell you what we will do next." He cut in harshly.

Before she could say another word, or even make another noise or movement, Dark Magician left her standing in shock and confusion once again.

'I guess I should not have expected better then this, might as well start to whip something up before he blows up in my face'

Mellody sighed as she began to look around the kitchen for something edible.

Eventually, she found a year old pack of pasta, some olive oil and parmesan cheese in the fridge. Content with what she had found, she took out a pot, and started to boil the water. In the mean while, she decided to bake a cake as well, since she had surprisingly found all the ingredients for one, and plus, she wanted to get on the good side of her trainer. She knew that he was either in a bad mood, or just a jerk.

'I hope he likes chocolate cake, because that's the only one I know how to bake,' She thought as she placed the cake into the oven.

'Maybe I can get some reading done in the meanwhile, I mean, with all these books on magic, maybe I can impress him with my knowledge,'

And with that thought, she went back into the small living room and got to read.

Mellody was so absorbed in the book that she was currently reading, and so bent on trying to impress her new trainer, that she forgot something. I'll give you one guess as to what she forgot. And if you guessed that she forgot about the boiling water and the now burning cake, then you are correct! For suddenly, the smell of smoke reached Mellody's nose, and she bolted to the kitchen, bracing herself for how severe the damage was.

It was severe.

Her cake was, well, no longer cake. The oven was full of smoke, she was still covered in flour as well as the kitchen, and the Dark Magician was due back soon. Very soon.

'Well, sitting around doing nothing never helped anyone...Might as well clean up the mess, before he gets back,' She grimaced.

But before she could even move, she heard someone clear his throat.

'Uh oh...' She winced.

And uh oh indeed. Dark Magician was standing in the entry of the kitchen, with his arms crossed, glaring at Mellody. A moment of silence for our now very doomed friend, Mellody Rose (AN:She's adopted...) for with the glare that she was receiving from him could have ended her life right then and there.

Mellody was frozen in her spot, she tried to speak, but her lips and vocal cords would not respond. She then tried to run away, but her legs would not comply either. So she was stuck there, with her emerald eyes gazing at the Dark Magician with fear and nervousness.

Even though he was wearing a normal white T-shirt and normal blue jeans, he STILL looked QUITE intimidating.

"Well? Explain yourself," he demanded in a soft yet cold voice, cold enough to make the North Pole seem like a warm pleasant place to live.

A shiver went through Mellody's spine as he uttered those words, she did not want to tell him what happened, not at all. And the fact that he had intimidating blue eyes did not help, nor his glare that her eyes were captured in at the moment.

"W-well, y-you see, I was t-trying to bake a c-cake for yo-" She stuttered, trying to get the story out of her mouth that was not complying so well.

"I don't care, and because of this situation you will have double the chores tomorrow." He informed, all the while still glaring.

"But-" She started, trying to explain once more.

"Listen, and listen well. First, when I tell you to make something to eat, you make something to eat, you don't go off and read." He hissed, trying to control himself.

"How-" She started, her eye brows knitted in confusion.

"That's none of your business. Secondly, when I'm telling you what to and not to do, you do NOT talk back. And thirdly, because of your rebellious actions, you now have triple the amount of chores," He stated softly, in a warning manner.

That was it.

That was the LAST straw for Mellody, and when she had a temper, she HAD a temper.

"No you know what, I'm NOT going to do that many chores! First of all, I was baking a cake for YOU, because I felt like being NICE, a characteristic you probably didn't know existed. Second of all, I was reading in order to impress YOU by telling you what I could learn by MYSELF. But of COURSE it's IMPOSSIBLE for someone like YOU to know what it's like for someone to try to PLEASE YOU! Oh, and I'm NOT done yet! You must really NOT know what an ACCIDENT IS! Because if you DID, you would know what HAPPENED WAS AN ACCIDENT! And I WAS going to say sorry, but you know what, I now REGRET the fact that I even THOUGHT of APOLOGIZING to someone like YOU, because YOU don't deserve it, and probably never WILL, YOU BIG JERK!" She yelled with all the lung power she could muster.

By the end of her little speech, Mellody was breathing hard, and her face, which was crimson red during her little tantrum, was now paling considerably because of the way the Dark Magician was looking, no, glaring at her.

'Oh Mellody, you're SO stupid, he'll make your life a living HELL now that you did that. Stupid, stupid Mellody, what were you thinking calling your trainer a jerk,' She thought as she gulped, and backed away from the angry magician who was gaining on her in a fast menacing way. Just about he was about to block her way entirely, she managed to squeeze between him and the wall. But before she could complete her escape, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the kitchen wall.

His eyes were a mere thread compared to Mellody's, and his grip on her wrists, which were now above her head, were not only blocking the circulation, but also bruising her delicate skin. Their bodies were so close, it seemed not even a piece of paper would fit between them.

"Listen and listen well, young one, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you, understood? You will cooperate." As he 'informed' her of this, he leaned in even further, their lips now centimeters apart, his eyes glaring into hers, and if this is not intimidating, then what is?

"For if you don't, lets just say that there will be consequences. Ones that you may not enjoy, but I know that I will." He threatened, his voice so soft, so quiet, but full of warning at the same time.

Mellody shivered at their position and his words. And as if that wasn't enough, he lent down to her neck.

"Understood?" He whispered, his breath tickling her cheeks and neck, as if he were a vampire and she was his prey for the night. His warm lips almost brushing against her soft smooth skin.

'So smooth' He mused as he freed one of her wrists and stroked her baby soft skin. His hand wandered to her blonde sun kissed hair, stroking it softly, feeling it slip through his fingers like fine silk, forgetting about his anger and how he got into that position. But he quickly remembered as he pulled his head back to look into her jade eyes. He didn't know how to react, how to feel when he gazed into her eyes. They were full of fear. Fear of his touch, fear of his gaze.

Fear of him.

That was a blow to reality, and he snapped out of trance, remembering his threat. He pulled back roughly, anger once again etched in his face, even though he no longer felt that raging anger. No, he now felt guilt and pain for the fear and pain he saw in her eyes, her soul. But he denied it, telling himself that he was still very angry at her because of the kitchen incident. Not knowing what else to do, he commanded her to go to her room.

"I said GO!" He yelled at her when he saw that she would not move even though she was freed. But once he yelled, she bolted to her room like her life depended on it. Once he heard the door to her room slam, he observed the damage that she had caused to his kitchen.

'I'll just make her clean it after we train tomorrow. And then we'll see what punishment best fits her attitude and actions. After all, her fear will help her...cooperate better.' And with that last thought, he went to his room to sleep, convincing himself that her fear is what he really wanted.

AN: Well, how's that for the first chapter. I absolutely LOVE dmg/dm pairings, but there don't seem to be enough of those fics around... Oh, and don't worry, I'm not gonna rush the romance or anything, it'll come on smoothly, I just put the whole kitchen scene in there to show that he's human - I mean, he IS a guy.

If you know of any sites that are dmg/dm pairing, or if you know any fics that are that pairing here on , could you please tell me in a review? I'd appreciate it, and plus they inspire me, and more inspiration = more chapters faster =D. Well, R/R plz and tell me what you think.


End file.
